One Step Till Paradise
by Nintendian
Summary: Take my hand and lead me to a better place. - KyokoSayaka


**title:** one step till paradise

**summary: **take my hand and lead me to a better place. - KyokoSayaka

**notes: **lol this is the third deathfic i've written recently, but then again, they're always fun to write, aren't they?

* * *

_"there's a paradise ahead, all you have to do is stretch out your hand and reach for it—"_

* * *

Her breath comes in ragged gasps, her wounds are screaming, and every single muscle in her body is telling her to stop, to give up this vain fight. But Kyoko ignores the demons in her mind and resolves to persevere, gripping her spear harder until her knuckles turn white. She brings herself to her full height, facing the witch of Sayaka. Somehow, even though her heart is pounding in her chest and she's aching all over, she doesn't feel the tiniest bit scared. Instead, her lips quirk up in a smirk, and pure, sweet adrenaline rushes through her, as it always does when she's locked in the confines of battle.

Maybe it's because the witch towering over her is actually Sayaka Miki, who she's going to save once and for all.

Kyoko pulls out her hair tie, long red hair flowing out behind her like something out of an action movie. (If her life was a movie, it would be a horror film no one would want to watch.) She twirls her spear for the last time as Homura escapes with Madoka behind her, and clenches her teeth with the effort.

_You can do this, Kyoko. Don't be a wimp._

"Sayaka!" she yells, readying her weapon. "I'm gonna save ya!"

.

_I know you_ _hate being alone... Don't worry,_ _that's why I'm comin' with you._

_Hey, Sayaka. Ya know why you're_ _my friend? When I first became a magical girl,_ _I was such an idiot. I thought I was actually doing this for good, that I was fighting to protect people. Yeah, right. In reality, I was told a bunch of fat lies and it ruined my entire freaking life. But when you came... You reminded me of those days when I thought life was my own fairytale, and there would always be some kind_ _of happy ending in the end. Maybe that's still true._

_Ya know, we're actually more alike than I ever thought. We're both trapped—you're stuck in that witch_ _form_ _of yours, and I'm trapped in my own life._ _It's a freaking nightmare that I can't wake up from._

_(God, please let me have a good dream for once.)_

_That's why I'm gonna free us both, and_ _we'll finally be released from behind the bars of this life prison. We're gonna taste sweet freedom for once—I can actually hear it calling out to me, crying my name. And with this, I'm also making_ _up for all the things I've done, all the people I've let witches kill for my own profit. I'm gonna find true redemption._

_Sayaka, I was alone, once. Trust me, I know how it feels. _

_So this time, I won't let ya_ _won't_ _go_ _by yourself._

_._

With a silent good-bye, Kyoko tosses her soul gem in the air, simultaneously leaping up to deliver a final blow, and suddenly it really does feel like she's in the middle of a movie, time slowing down, nothing else existing in the world but her and Sayaka. She squeezes her eyes shut as she dives down on Sayaka's witch, waiting for the impact that will destroy them both.

_Maybe I can still have a happy ending._

_._

Everything is white and black at the same time and Kyoko thinks she's in a different world—one in which time is at a standstill, and she is the only one caught inside. Or maybe not. Shocked, she takes a reeling step back at what she sees: a figure sitting with its back to her, a girl with sky blue hair and a magical girl outfit.

"S-Sayaka?"

The girl turns around.

Kyoko extends her hand out to the other magical girl, reaching in her pocket for a box of Pocky, crackers, anything, but finding none. Instead, she offers Sayaka a grin, hoping it will be enough. A bid for forgiveness.

Honestly, she doesn't expect Sayaka to forgive her. The other girl has always been annoyingly stubborn, so Kyoko is pleasantly surprised when Sayaka takes her hand, albeit hesitantly. Encouraged, Kyoko helps the other girl up, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon. Let's get out of this place."

"You got it," Sayaka replies, a wide smile spreading across her face in return.

_Is this what redemption feels like? If it is, then it's totally worth it._

"There's a paradise ahead, waiting for us."

_._

She screams as the explosion finally comes.

_Sayaka, we'll go together..._


End file.
